Lonely in Gorgeous
by Gr33nstar
Summary: Yukari meets the Parakiss team and it changes her life. Meanwhile Nana K. and Nana O. are moving to Tokyo to make some life changes of their own. Thanks to Junko they all end up meeting and figuring out life together. They will all learn what will make them happy and what it means to follow your dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Paradise Kiss/NANA Crossover: Miwako, Arashi, Isabella, and George are following the plotline of Parakiss when they meet Yukari and use her to win the Grand Prix. It kind of follows the general beginning of NANA. How they merge is: Miwako is friends with Nana K's best friend Junko because they go to the same Art/Design College. It starts with Miwako talking to Junko about her friend Nana K. finally coming to Tokyo. _

_Differences: Parakiss characters are in college and the same age as the NANA characters. Ren has already died making this the part of the reason why Nana O. finds it especially necessary to go to Tokyo to pursue her dreams. Trapnest will not exist in this version. _

**Chapter One: Coming soon to Tokyo**

Miwako: Jun!

Junko: Hey how are your designs going?

Miwako: All right. George is putting a lot of pressure on us because the Grand-Prix is coming up.

Junko: Well that's just how George is from what I've seen.

Miwako: That's true I don't know if we will ever find exactly what he is looking for though he is very particular. Arashi is trying to find a model as we speak.

Junko: I don't know if that's the best idea.

Miwako: Don't under estimate Arashi, I know he seems tough and not to bright but he is a fabulous seamstress and he is a good judge of what George wants.

Junko: O.K. sorry I didn't mean to, he means a lot to you doesn't he?

Miwako: More than you'd ever know…Oh! Here I've been going on and on about my problems. Jun how is your gallery show going?

Junko: Good maybe if you and Arashi have a chance you can check it out. I'm sure Kyosuke would like to see both of you.

Miwako: Ah yes how is he doing as well?

Junko: Same as always I suppose.

Miwako: How are things with you two?

Junko: Great…actually we moved in together…

Miwako: Oh! That's wonderful. Now you can do kinky things whenever you want.

Junko: Thanks…Hey! For someone so cute and innocent you say some pretty vulgar things. Besides that's not the only reason. Kyosuke and I just don't see the need to be with anyone else anymore. I figure it's only a matter of time before you and Arashi do the same.

Miwako: HeeHee well Arashi is a bit stubborn it might take him a while to realize that I would be O.K. with that. He may want to have enough money to support both of us first.

Junko: You're probably right. Gosh you remind me so much of her, probably why I get along with you so well.

Miwako: Oh you're talking about your high school friend right?

Junko: Yeah Nana Kamatsu.

Miwako: I think it's interesting that someone could be like me at all…I'm told I am only similar to my sister.

Junko: Well you two are very different too, you just remind of her in your romantics. Well you'll see for yourself soon enough.

Miwako: Huh?

Junko: Nana is finally coming to Tokyo next week.

Miwako: OH! How exciting Junko. Shoji will be so happy I'm sure.

Junko: Yeah I hope so he was down for a while. Anyway I better go I'll see you soon Miwako. When Nana gets here we can all go to Jackson burger together ok?

Miwako: Sure and when we get further along I'll send you an invite to the Grand Prix.

Junko: Ok and like I said tell Arashi that you should stop by the gallery.

Miwako: I will!

(Meanwhile…)

Arashi: Jeesh…George is a piece of work. (*nom nom nom* eating a burger) Whoa! Hey that girl…

Yukari: (Under breath) uh I hate the city so many people…

Arashi: Hey you!

Yeah you girl over there!

Yukari: Oh now the freak is following me…

Arashi: Hold up a minute will ya!

Yukari: What do you want?

Arashi: Sorry (out of breath) Wow you're so hot. How tall are you?

Yukari: Get away from me. (Storms off but nearly knocks over Isabella)

Isabella: Oh my. Be careful dear.

Yukari: Oh I'm sorry, uh um ma'am?

Arashi: Oh good you got her Isabella don't let her get away.

Yukari: What? (Faints)

Arashi: Aw man what happened? Isabella don't drop her, we better get her back to the studio.

(A few hours later…)

Yukari: (just coming to) What happened? Where am I? Angels have pink hair?

Miwako: He he no silly your just in our studio. I'm so glad you're ok Caroline.

Yukari: Caroline?

Miwako: I'm sorry if Arashi scared you.

Yukari: What is going on here exactly, I don't understand why I was brought here.

Miwako: I guess in the excitement Arashi and Isabella didn't get a chance to explain. Have you heard of YA?

Yukari: Of course I have.

Miwako: Oh good she's heard of our school.

Arashi: I'm not surprised we are at one of the best Art and Design colleges in Tokyo.

Yukari: Oh so you all go there.

Arashi: Judging from your jacket you go to that Junior College not too far from us.

Yukari: Yeah I have been going there and to cram school because I deferred my entrance exams to enter a top university for next year.

Miwako: You seem like your very smart and I am sorry if we are keeping you from studying. We brought you here because each year our school holds a contest for the design students. We need a model for the show and we think you would be perfect.

Yukari: Model? Contest? Talent Show? What makes you think that I would be able to do something like that?

Arashi: Basically you've got a great bod and an awesome look. You fit what the design calls for.

Yukari: So that's all this about. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?

Miwako: So you'll do it?

Yukari: No way! Why would I do something like that? I don't have time to do such frivolous things.

Arashi: What!

Miwako: Oh I see I'm so sorry that we bothered you. You seem like you have a lot going on already.

Arashi: Hey wait a minute you think your better than us don't you?

Yukari: No it's nothing like that.

Arashi: Yeah well we don't do this stuff for the fun of it we work hard and this is something we want to do for the rest of our lives. Just because you're trying to get in a prestigious university doesn't make you better than the rest of the world.

Yukari: I didn't mean it that way.

Arashi: Yeah sure I saw the way you looked at us. I say you should just leave and stop wasting _our _time.

Miwako: Stop it Arashi.

Yukari: Fine then. (Storming off)

Miwako: Caroline wait!

Yukari: Caroline? Why do you keep calling me that?

Miwako: I'm sorry I don't know your name and didn't know what to call you.

Yukari: Ok…

Miwako: I'm sorry about Arashi we all are just a little stressed out because our original model had to cancel last minute and we only have a month before the show. Design students compete each year. And work as teams. The winner gets a great opportunity to go abroad and study from the top designers in the industry. Also the show itself gives good exposure for all the students to show their workmanship. We thought you'd be a good fit. We work here pretty much every day after school come by and see us again if you can.

Yukari: I see well good luck, bye.

(End Ch 1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Next Big Thing**

Nobuo: Why do you have to leave Nana?

Nana: I told you since Ren died all we've done is mope about and wasted our lives away. I am not going to be some widow or something. I am going to make it in the music biz myself. Ren got killed before he even had the chance so it is even more important that I make it. You know I've always wanted my voice to be enough to get me to the top.

Nobuo: But why does it have to be Tokyo?

Nana: I understand your concern and your doubts but this is the decision I have come to.

Nobuo: Well then I'll come with you.

Nana: No you need to stay here, you are an heir of a hotel your future is here.

Yasu: It's no use Nobu you know what she is like when she has made up her mind.

Nobuo: I know but Yasu…

Yasu: Take care Nana and good luck. I know this is what Ren would've wanted for you.

Nana: Thanks, well I'm all set goodbye boys.

(Later…)

Nana K: Excuse me which is the next train for Tokyo? (Looks to where the clerk points) Oh ok thank you. (grabbing her ticket and luggage

Nana K: Oh no I've got to hurry. (Running to the train)

Nana K: (on the train now)It looks almost full. Excuse me is this seat taken?

Nana: (Listening to music oblivious)

Nana K: Excuse m-(falls over)

Nana: Oh hey are you ok?

Nana K: Yeah sorry about that by the way is this seat taken?

Nana: No go ahead.

Nana K: Oh I better text Shoji (texts feverishly)

Nana: Wow you kids and your texting I don't know how to keep up.

Nana K: What do you mean kid?

Nana: What you're not in high school?

Nana K: No way I just turned 21.

Nana: Oh really me too.

Nana K: Wow you look so mature and you're so tall are you a model or something?

Nana: Nah. I'm Nana by the way.

Nana K: That's my name.

Nana: Wow what a coincidence.

Nana K: Do you think this is something that we could drink to?

Nana: Sure why not.

Nana: To two girls heading to Tokyo for the first time with the same name and similar age.

Nana K: Bonzai! So why are you going to Tokyo?

Nana: To become a singer.

Nana K: Wow that's so cool. I'm moving there to be closer to my boyfriend Shoji, he and my best friend Junko go to a prestigious Art college out there. I didn't get in to college so I waited a year before joining them. I saved enough money and things so I could live on my own and not get in their way.

Nana: Sound like a good plan.

Nana K: Do you have a boyfriend?

Nana: No. Not anymore.

Nana K: Oh I'm sorry that is kind of personal.

Nana: It's ok.

Nana K: You just seem so easy to talk to and I have a lot on my mind.

Nana: That's totally alright I'm a pretty good listener

(Nana K. starts jabbering away as the train leaves the station)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tokyo**

Shoji: Nana are you ok?

Nana K: Yeah I'm just sad that I lost track of the girl who I was riding the train with I should've gotten her number or something.

Shoji: (Laughs)

Nana K: Hey it's not funny!

Shoji: I'm sorry Nana that's just so like you. You can be so absent minded sometimes.

Nana K: Shoji!

Shoji: Ok ok, Let's go see Jun and Kyosuke they're waiting down stairs.

(Meanwhile…)

Yukari's Mom: Where have you been young lady? (slaps her across the face)

(Yukari storms off to her room)

(Earlier that Day…)

Miwako: Wow Caroline your hair looks great.

Yukari: I still don't know why your friend George made me get a haircut. I only came down here to get my student ID book.

Miwako: But it's not here, George has it.

Yukari: You tricked me!

George: Only because you're easily fooled. Miwako get her changed she'll look so much better without that uniform.

Miwako: Come on Caroline let's do a fitting.

(The two of them run into the bathroom.)

Miwako: Here, put these on.

Yukari: I don't know they're kind of flashy they won't look good on me.

Miwako: Sure they will you fit Paradise's image.

Yukari: Paradise?

Miwako: Paradise Kiss that's the name of our brand label.

Yukari: Woah, you made these yourselves.

Miwako: Yeah most of the design students at our school make most of the clothes that they wear too.

Yukari: Like what you're wearing?

Miwako: Actually this my sisters design.

Yukari: Really?

Miwako: Yeah she runs a brand label called "Happy Berry"

Yukari: You really look up to your sister don't you?

Miwako: Yes unfortunately I am not a very good designer. But George is one of the top students already even though we are only first years. So George creates the designs, Isbella makes the patterns, then Arashi and I do the sewing.

Yukari: I had no idea how much work went into all of this.

Miwako: Ok boys she's all set!

Arashi: Wow I was right you do look great in our clothes!

Isabella: Oh! You look lovely Carrie.

Yukari: It's Yukari actually…

George: Not bad those clothes fit you perfectly.

Yukari: First of all I want appoligize I was rude yesterday I am sorry.

Arashi: It's ok as long as you get things now.

Miwako: You said some mean things too Arashi!

Arashi: Ok, ok I'm sorry too.

Isabella: Now that's settled I've made curry if you want some.

George: Well Yukari Hayasaka, please consider being our model.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Flat**

Shoji: Nana have you found a place to live yet?

Nana K: Not exactly.

Shoji: What about a job?

Nana K: Well…

Shoji: Nana you promised-

Nana K: I know Shoji but I did come here for you too!

Shoji: *Sigh*

Nana K: I'm sorry here let me get that for you.

Shoji: No I can do my own dishes its my place you know!

Nana K: *Gasp*

Shoji: Nevermind, forget it.

(The next day)

Nana K: Thank you so much for taking the time to show me places on such short notice

REA: No problem.

Nana K: Too bad there is no elevator for this one.

REA: Well that is part of the reason why the rent is low.

Nana K: Oh wow it's so cute!

REA 2: Excuse me.

REA: Looks like we aren't the only ones interested.

Nana K: Hey, it's you! Good to see you again!

Nana O: Huh?

Nana K: You don't remember me?

Nana O: Oh yeah now I remember. How are you Nana?

Nana K: Alright I guess. Are you really interested in this place? Because I really want it!

Nana O: Yeah it's one of the only places I can afford. Besides aren't you going to live with your boyfriend?

Nana K: I won't even have a boyfriend soon with the way things are going.

Nana O: What? What happened? I thought you two were all lovey dovey.

REA 2: Miss Nana don't let this stranger sway your decision!

Nana O: Hey, this is none of your business. Show some compassion!

REA 1: You could consider being roommates.

Nana K: Roommates?

REA 1: Yes there are two bedrooms and they are on opposite sides of the apartment and the living space is definitely big enough for two people to share. Also I am sure neither of you want to be alone at night this is the city after all.

Nana K: That makes sense, what do you think Nana?

Nana O: Well I don't know I do want to have my privacy

REA 1: We could install locks on the bedroom doors. Also keep in mind you'd each only being paying half the rent.

Nana O & Nana K: That would be so cheap!

Nana O: Ok how soon can we get those locks?

REA 1: We can get in done with in the next couple of days.

Nana O: Sounds good. So looks like we're going to be roommates.

Nana K: Great.

Nana O: But it is confusing with both of us being Nana so I'm going to call you Hachi from now on.

Nana K: Why does it have to be Hachi? Couldn't you have come up with something cuter?

Nana O: Because you are like a puppy dog.

Nana K: What!

Nana O: Don't whine it's cute besides you don't have time to mope we have lots to do to move in. Also don't you need to find a job?

Nana K: Don't remind me!

(End Scene)

**Chapter 4.5: Nana Kamatsu's thoughts…**

_Why couldn't Jun and Shoji be a little more supportive? I mean its not like Nana's a guy or anything. She's not a complete stranger either. I've made up my mind with my budget that is the nicest place I could find I'll save even more having a roommate. I love Shoji and I need to prove to him I won't be a burden. Junko will come around as soon as she sees now responsible I am. I will find a job right away. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Princess?**

Miwako: Arashi!

Arashi: Hey

Miwako: Did you hear? Caroline has agreed to be our model.

Arashi: Oh you mean Yukari, well that's great I'm surprised she changed her mind though.

Miwako: Arashi, you keep underestimating her, it isn't fair!

Arashi: Ok, Ok, I'm sorry now she's our model I'll have to start believing her I guess.

Miwako: Good. Anyway guess what I got today?

Arashi: I don't know…was an invite to Junko and Kyousuke's gallery showing? Because he's been bugging me about that. We better go to that soon Miwako.

Miwako: I know we'll go this weekend but no that's not what it was.

Arashi: Oh, well than what gives?

Miwako: I got an email from Junko. She was letting me know that Shoji's girlfriend finally moved to Tokyo and she's already found an apartment and a roommate and is looking for a job.

Arashi: Ah, no kidding, well maybe Shoji can stop moping around then.

Miwako: I don't know about that…

Arashi: What do you mean?

Miwako: I hear that Shoji's made her upset already.

Arashi: That idiot there's no pleasing him I suppose.

Miwako: I make you happy right, Arashi?

Arashi: Why are you talking like that?

Miwako: I was just thinking how it must be for Nana and Shoji.

Arashi: I'm not going anywhere Miwako, so don't worry.

Miwako: Yay! Good.

Arashi: He He you're silly.

George: Hey Guys.

Arashi: What took yo so long we don't have all the time in the world y'know.

Isabella: Hello everyone. Oh, it's good to see that your back too, George.

Arashi: Isabella, where were you all this time?

Isabella: I was out getting supplies.

Arashi: What kind of supplies?

George: We're celebrating.

Miwako: Ooo what's the occasion?

George: Our new model of course.

Yukari: That's right.

Miwako: Caroline!

Arashi: Woah, look at you.

Isabella: It looks like you got your hair and make-up done by one of our instructors.

George: And she is wearing a ParaKiss creation.

Miwako: Well then its official!

Miwako, Arashi, Isabella & George: Welcome to Paradise Kiss!

Yukari: Thanks guys. Isabella this is delicious.

George: Remember you don't have much time, Princess.

Yukari: I know, and that's so corny.

Isabella: Eat as much as you like every thing is low cal.

Yukari: Thanks!

Arashi: Are you sure you should be drinking? You do have cram school.

Yukari: Don't worry I'll be fine.(falls over and passes out)

George: Yukari are you ok?

(End scene)

**Ch 5.5: Miwako's Thoughts**

_Hiro and Arashi were both my first friends and my first loves. We grew up together in the same apartment building. Hiro was the straight laced scholarly type and Arashi was the rebellious musical type. However, they were both equally caring and protective of me. To be honest I loved them both equally. I never thought I would have to choose. But I think Arashi made the decision for me. He made sure to ask me out first._

_He was so angry when I told him I loved Hiro just as much as I loved him. One day Hiro told me he loved me but I told him I didn't want to see him anymore because Arashi had threatened to break-up with me if I didn't. I was so happy when Hiro finally told me how he felt but felt terrible lying and breaking his heart like that. _

_But Caroline made me realize I had made my decision that day. I chose to stay with Arashi and to try my best to keep him happy. Arashi does make me happy and I want to cherish him._

_I hope that Hiro and Caroline could hit it off. I want Hiroyuki to have happiness as well. But I think George might have his eye on Caroline as well. _


End file.
